The Tomato Game
by Sexy Spain
Summary: Antonio decided to play a game with Lovino and tomatoes. This is a yaoi, smut, chibi Romano, so... if you don't like don't read. this is also my first story so you are free to tell me what you think.


…Lovino…

That damn tomato bastard told me to play this game. It's called 'The Tomato Game'. That tomato bastard is so perverted to get me to play a game like that! (Well its not like I enjoyed it or anything. So don't get the wrong idea, all those moans were of pain, not pleasure!)

I was cleaning when the boss came home; he looked over at what I cleaned and just shook his head.

"Hey, Lovi, what did you clean today?"

"Bastard can't you tell I cleaned the whole damn house!" I look over and… well I wasn't the best at cleaning.

"Well, I'm going to the store to go buy some tomatoes, is that okay?"

"Okay tomato bastard, don't take long, it's not like I like you being here or anything!" I told him I guess.

"Okay I just have to go get some tomatoes."

….Antonio…

So I got to the store and got some tomatoes and some other stuff. It took me like ten minutes to get the stuff I needed and get back home when I saw my little Lovi.

"Hey Lovi I thought of a great game to play, do you wanna play with me?

"O-okay is it a fun game, I have never played a game before cause I never had time to play with him before Mr. Roderich took him away."

"Of course Lovi you'll have a lot of fun. Go to the couch and take all your clothes off while I cut the tomatoes, okay? I'll tell you the rules, the rules are no hitting… and that's about it. And one more thing, I get to play with your curl too.

…Lovino…

So right now, the tomato bastard asked me to play a game, I'm not so sure now, but I guess that how all games are like. (I think)

"Wh-what kind of game is this? I-I don't want to take off my clothes"

So I slip off my dress and underwear. When I look up I see that my boss is totally naked, and has a plate off tomato slices; then I feel my face being covered by a dark blush.

"So, what do I do know?"

…Antonio…

"Okay, so go lay down on the couch; I'm gonna get on top of you okay, so don't freak out. I'm gonna set these tomato slices on your body" I set all these tomato slices on his body; I set them on his face, chest, stomach, and legs.

…Lovino…

The tomato bastard set tomato on my lips, nipples, some on my belly, in my inner thighs, and even one on my dick and ass! Help me!

…Antonio…

When I set the tomato slices on his nipples, dick, and ass he shivered. It was so cute~

…Lovino…

He started to eat the tomato off my lips. Then he started kissing me. I kissed back I guess.

*gasps

"Do you like it Lovi?"

"Y-yes m-more… p-pl-please"

…Narrator (me)…

Antonio started to eat the ones on Lovino's neck creating beautiful moans to come out of Lovino. Antonio kissed the child creating dark marks all over his neck and chest.

"A-ah please… don't stop… kiss me." Lovino's hands stretched out towards Antonio's neck. This was true art in real life. Antonio accepted the boy's request and kissed him on the lips. The boy hungrily ate the kiss and asked for more.

…Antonio…

Lovino was so excited and I could tell. The kisses I gave him just wasn't enough. So I put a finger in his hole.

"O-ow! Wh-what… are you… doing…AH!" I slipped another finger in.

…Lovino…

My eyes watered with discomfort that turned into pleasure; he stops all the sudden.

"Wh-why… did huff*… you stop."

"Sit on the floor."

"Why…"

"I want you to do something for me, okay."

So I sat on the floor in front of him like he told me.

…Antonio…

"Suck off me." Lovino stares at me in shock.

"Y-you want me to do what."

"Suck off of me." I said pointing down.

…Narrator (me)…

I'm watching in fascination as I watch all the action from the window. (good thing I brought my camouflage with me) I Antonio moaning trying not to force him deeper in, after some time passes by (I don't have my watch) Antonio came in Lovino's mouth, he started to stretch Lovino.

…Lovino…

Antonio started to put some lube on his dick. He said he was going to go inside me. I'm scared but, I don't want to admit it to Antonio.

"Lovi, you ready?"

"I-I think so." My voice quivered a bit with excitement and fear.

…Antonio…

I lifted Lovi on top of me so that I could go in him. He gasped and moaned in pain… I could tell. I let him adjust to me in side of him.

"Are you okay with me moving inside of you now?"

"I-I think so"

…Narrator (me)…

Antonio started moving inside the boy very slow, the boy started gasping and moaning in pain and delight.

"A-A-Antonio… pl-please… g-go… faster"

Antonio fulfilled his request and moved ever so slightly. The boy begged for more.

…Lovino…

"M-more…huff…" I panted softly wanting more but Antonio wouldn't give me more. "Please" I begged.

…Antonio…

No matter how much he begged I didn't give him more. I don't know why maybe it was the pleasure of hearing him beg or the thought of torturing him sexually. Then I decided to give in, going a bit faster and pushing further in.

…Narrator (me)…

Antonio started going faster giving Lovino pleasure. Beautiful moans and screams of delight escaping his lips. The deeper he went in the boy the more scream and moans he earned; he enjoyed each escaping the boy.

"T-ti amo" the boy said

"te qiero mucho" was the Antonio's.

Than he came in the boy both moaned in pleasure as they both came at the same time. The boy's chest was covered in his own come; he felt the warm liquid inside him.

…Lovino…

I felt Antonio come on inside me it felt… warm. "pant* pant* A-Antonio" I reach out to grab Antonio, wanting to be held by him. My chest it feels sticky.

…Antonio…

I came in a Lovino that is now asleep. I never intended to go this far with a boy this young. I think the only way I can pay him back is to hold his. I guess I really do love him, and after those words he said I'm happy.

…All In Union…

That was beautiful.

…Lovino…

I will never play another game with Antonio again!


End file.
